Capu 7 story : Kumiko takes another trip
by keithallen
Summary: Kumiko, daughter of Kurumu, is once again dumped into someone else's problems and not happy about it.


Kumiko had made a tasty dinner for her family and was putting it on the table. She made sure Frank's steak was sautéed with the spices he liked and the steak for Liz was rare and marinated in warm blood right after it was done. Both of they smiled at seeing their meals. No more had they opened their mouths to thank Kumiko, when she dropped through the floor …

To land flat on her back near a bonfire. It was night and a circle of women were around her. The sudden change in scenery, as well and hitting the ground made he defenses come out. Wings, tail and claws. Knowing she'd just been 'called', she shot to her feet and bellowed, "DAMN IT ALL! WHOEVER CALLED ME IS ABOUT TO HAVE A VERY BAD DAY!" She was partially at fault, she'd taken her leash off to make dinner. That made her even more angry.

Women screamed and ran. A younger girl tripped and fell when she tried to run. Kumiko strode over and grabbed the girl by the collar to put her back in her feet.

"Do not harm Crystal, demon!"

Turning to the voice, Kumiko saw a woman in a black robe holding a book in her hnads. "Did you call me?" she asked, glaring at the woman.

"I summoned you, you must obey me!" the woman announced.

Kumiko strode over to the woman, grabbed the book from her and backhanded her to knock her on her ass. The woman looked up at her in fright. "I do not obey you," Kumiko growled.

"But …"

"But nothing!" Kumiko snapped. She looked at the book, it was a book of spells. The woman on the ground wasn't a witch. "You're no witch, how did you call me?" she asked.

"With the spell book, it's been in my family for generations."

Kumiko looked through the book. This was written by a real witch. Long ago, by the faded pages and the writing. If this woman put enough passion and will into it, it was possible for a human to use. Flipping though the book, she noted light and dark magic spells. She looked for one to send her home. There wasn't one. Damn it.

The woman got on her knees and pleaded, "Demon, please help us. We are being burned to death on false charges of witchcraft! Women are dragged in on made up charges, found guilty, and burned to death, then their land is confiscated and sold to the highest bidder! I called you because I am desperate! I fear, we all fear we could be next."

"My name is Kumiko, not demon," Kumiko stated. Women being burned to death to steal their land. OK, so maybe they did need her help. She held her hand out. "Get up."

The woman took her hand, Kumiko helped her up. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Claudia," the woman replied in a meeker tone. "Will you help us?"

From the tree line, a few faces were watching them. Kumiko grumbled. "You're making me miss dinner and a good ya-hoo time. Still, you need help. I need to call my husband, so take me to your home so I can."

Claudia frowned slightly. "You're married?"

"Yes, and since you yanked me out of my house to come here, I need to call home to let them know where I am."

"To the abyss?" she asked.

"NO, to Witch Hill, Japan," Kumiko replied in a snort. Holding the spell book up, she added, "And if women here are being burned alive for being witches, this book is the last thing you need to have."

"Will you help us?" Claudia asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I need to call home, first."

Claudia nodded. "Follow me."

Kumiko put away her wings and tail and drew her fingernails back in. Looking at the flustered woman, she said, "Claudia, that was a real witch's spell book. It was dangerous for you to even have it, let alone use it."

"I had no choice," Claudia offered.

.

Coming to Claudia's house, a few women were standing outside talking. Upon seeing Claidia and Kumiko coming they hurried over to her.

"Claudia, What was _that_!" the woman cried.

"That thing you called was frightening! Did it fly away?"

"It's not going to come after us, is it?"

One hooded woman asked Kumiko, "Did you see it?"

Kumiko chuckled behind her hand. "No, I didn't."

"I saw a man riding away, I think he saw it too!" a nervous looking blonde told them.

Claudia looked at Kumiko, "If he saw us…"

Kumiko held up a hand. "Let me call Frank, I'm sure he'll tell me what to do."

The blonde eyed her. "You tell your husband about us?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kumiko asked, eyeing her.

"Because he might turn us in. We raised a DEMON! A real live demon!"

Kumiko grinned and asked, "Did you have fun raising hell?"

"It's not funny!" another woman cried.

"We could all be burned at the stake for this!"

Kumiko shook her head. "Claudia, I need to go in and make a magic circle. Don't worry guys, Frank will know what to do."

Claudia went in, the whole troop followed. Kumiko went in and looked for a smooth surface. The stone in front of the fireplace was square and smooth. She went over, knelt down and grabbed the short fireplace brush and cleaned it off.

"Do you need chalk, or a piece of charcoal?" Claudia asked as they all watched.

"No, I'm fine," Kumiko replied. She extended her right index finger and scratched a circle with her finger then swept off the stone again.

"Your fingernail…" a woman said behind her.

"Hush, I'm busy," Kumiko told her. She then drew an outer circle, then the pentagram in the middle and scratched out the runes for communication.

The women all watched as Kumiko completed the circle then cast her spell.

"Frank, Liz?" Kumiko called.

Franks' voice came back, sounding tired. "Kumiko, where are you?"

"No idea. You can't throw me my leash, can you?" Kumiko asked.

"It only works when it's attached. Do you need help?"

"Yeah, apparently there are women here that are getting tied to stakes and burned to death. Even women who aren't witches."

"Liz went to go find Jade. So, what's the opposition like?"

"Claudia here can tell you best," Kumiko said, looked at Claudia and motioned to the circle.

Claudia asked, "I can speak to it?"

"I can hear you, go ahead," Frank said.

"The men ruling the town like to accuse women of witchcraft," Claudia told them. They always get witnesses, and find the women guilty. Once they are guilty, everything is taken from them, they get burned alive then the town sells their positions. It's horrible!"

"Murder for profit, huh? We have to stop this, got it. Claudia, right? Show Kumiko who these guys are. Kumiko, charm them to keep them from acting," Frank told her.

"Bad guy rules?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, bad guy rules. If they don't play along, Make'em dead … hang on, Liz just came back."

Softer, far off female voices said, "Frank, where is she this time?"

"Another unknown. Got her on a communication spell."

"Hokay, Liz, get the leash, clear the floor off so I can draw a circle."

"She's not wearing it."

"No matter, that and the collar is hers, I'll be able to find her. Kumiko, you owe me one!"

"Thank you, Jade. I really appreciate this," Kumiko told her.

The women listened to some strange language.

"What is she saying?" one asked.

"Jade casts in Japanese," Kumiko replied.

Jade finished her chant. Claudia gasped, feeling something behind her. She turned to see a dark haired slim woman wearing a tight leather outfit and sporting swords on both hips. Next, a man with guns on his hips and a long gun over his shoulder appeared. Finally a short woman in a full witch costume, medium length black skirt, white shirt, black cloak and a tall pointed hat appeared.

Kumiko got up. "Wow, that was quick," she beamed.

Liz cast her a smirk. "You left before dinner, hon. How rude."

"It wasn't my fault," Kumiko countered. She pointed to Claudia. "She did it."

All the women moved to either side of the fireplace to stay clear of the ones who just appeared and Claudia.

Jade snapped her fingers and a plate of food appeared. "Here, come sit and eat."

"Who's Claudia?' Frank asked.

Everyone looked at her. Claudia meekly said, "I am."

Frank rubbed his chin and said, "These guys get away with killing women and taking their land because they convince everyone in town they are in the right with their trials. So, we are going to prove them guilty in front of everyone, and sentence them. He pointed to one women who was looking trying to hid in her cloak. "You, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

Liz chuckled.

"Elizabeth, you know who these men are by sight?"

"Yes."

"Then you will go with Liz here, and point them out to her, where they live at the very least." he then pointed to the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Ah, Jackie."

"Jackie, you will help Jade identify everything in town including where these burnings take place."

"Claudia, I need a bowl of water," Jade stated.

Liz hooked a finger. "Elizabeth, come with me."

"Wait!" Seeing Liz did not have the same clothes, Jade waved her wand and a cloak appeared around Liz. "Now, you can go."

Liz nodded to her and led Elizabeth to the door.

"You really are a witch!" Claudia exclaimed.

Frank Liz and Kumiko all laughed. Jade only scowled at them.

"Al right, we got work to do," Frank reminded them.

Claudia got the bowl of water Jade had her set of on the table by where Kumiko was munching. Passing a hand over it, a picture formed of the house. Jade asked, "Which way is town. Point, but to do not touch the water."

With a shaky finger, Jackie did as Kumiko, Frank and Claudia looked on.

.

Walking down the road, Elizabeth was watching nervously around them. "It's not safe being out her by ourselves," she said.

Liz glance at her. "Really? Why is that?"

"There are things out here! Wolves, bandits, anything could happen to us!"

Liz grinned. Loudly she said, "Yeay though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for I am the meanest bitch in the valley!"

Elizabeth gaped at her. "That's sacrilege!"

"No, it's the truth." Liz stated.

"Those men from town have guns!"

"What kind?"

"You know, guns that shoot bullets. Those will kill you," Elizabeth said firmly.

"Haven't yet, and I've been shot plenty of times," Liz told her. "Relax, nothing is going to attack us and live."

They walked on to the edge of town. A man stepped into the street. "What are you doing out this time of night?" he asked.

"Walking," Liz stated.

"Hear some witches raised a demon, know anything about that?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"Sure do, I came to find out some information," Liz told him

He cocked his gun, Liz looked at it, pointed and laughed. "Is that a flint lock?" she asked.

The man glared and raised his rifle. "You're coming with me!"

Liz eyed him evenly. With a growl in her voice, she said, "No. You shoot and you will be in a world of pain."

"Don't wanna shoot a woman, but I will if ya make me!"

Lzi was standing by Elizabeth. Then next second she was standing by the man, hand on his throat. She then lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. "Really? Look into my eyes," she said in a smooth tone.

"What?" he asked weakly, gaping at her.

"Who are you and what do you know about that demon raising?" she asked in a hypnotic tone.

"I'm Carl. Jeb ran through, said witches raised a demon, it even had wings. I'm to watch for any mischief."

In her smooth tone, Liz said, "You are tired Carl, nothing is going to happen tonight. You didn't see or hear us. Get up, go home and go to bed." Liz told him. She helped him up. He wandered off.

Elizabeth stood and watched Carl wander home. "How…"

Liz smiled widely, showing her fangs. "I'm a vampire. Stay close to me and you'll be safe."

Elizabeth paled. "V… vampires are real?"

"Surprise. Now show me where these houses are."

.

Jackie watched in awe as a view of this house came into being on the water in the bowl.

"Which way to town?" Jade asked.

Jackie looked a the perfect picture and said, "I'm not sure…"

"Go out to the road, go left," Claudia said.

Jade moved her hand, the picture went out to the road and moved along the road. She came to the town and pulled up. Frank came over to watch.

"Where do these trials and burnings take place?" he asked.

"Over here in the town square is where they hold the trials," Jackie said, pointing to the spot. Then posts are put up out of town, this way…"

Jade moved the scry to just past the edge of town where four new posts were up with firewood under them. "Not anticipating much, are they?" Jade asked.

"Town square's the best place, move your scry back, Jade," Frank said. "We're going to make these people afraid to even light a match, let alone burn anyone else."

.

"That's the Ed Cornwall's house. He's the mayor and the judge," Jackie said.

"Wait here," Liz told her. She then shrunk down and changed into a black cat. A window was open on the second floor. Liz raced to the house and bounded up against the side and climbed up and into the window.

She was inside a kid's room. She made sure the kid was sleeping then morphed back into herself. Sneaking down the hall, she checked two other rooms with kids in them, then found the master bedroom. She had a few suggestions for Ed Cornwall.

Jackie was getting nervous by the time she saw the black cat leap out a first floor window and run back to her. Liz changed back into her own form again and said, "Now, the constable's house."

.

It took much of the night to plan out what they were going to do. Claudia was scared, but Kumiko and Liz assured her she would be fine. The other women were sent home and if they were asked about a demon raising, they knew nothing.

.

Come morning, there was a knock on the door. Claudia didn't want to answer it.

"I'm right behind you," Kumiko whispered.

Claudia nodded and strode to the door as if it were her execution. She opened it to see the constable and two men. "Mrs. Smith, we need you to come with us. You have been accused of being a witch," he said firmly.

Claudia sobbed. They took her out and put her in a caged wagon. Kumiko, invisible got up on the top. Coming into town, Kumiko stayed in place until the got into the square, then vaulted up and flew to the rooftop directly opposite the raised platform where the proceedings were to begin. A crier was announcing Claudia's witch trial. She noted Frank tucked next to a chimney with his rifle with a silencer on it.

The cart stopped next to the platform by the steps. Claudia was taken out her hands were tied behind her back and she was led up onto the platform. The crowd gathered closer.

From the building the Judge and the Constable came out.

The judge sat in the chair, the Constable stood next to him. The Judge announced, "Who is on trail and what it the charge?"

The Constable announced, "This is Claudia Smith. The charge is witchcraft, raising a demon. The witness is Jeb Portland."

"Bring the witness to the stand." the Judge announced.

A guard brought Jeb up. A pastor in robes came over with a bible and had Jeb swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help him God.

"Tell what you saw," The constable commanded.

Jeb shifted back and forth a little and said, "Well, I was riding and I noticed this bonfire. I couldn't make out well who was around it, except Claudia here. Didn't know what she was sayin, but when she was done, this … thing dropped out of the air. It looked like a woman with wings, and well, it didn't look happy."

"Can you describe this thing?" the Constable asked.

"Kinda. It was backlit by the fire, so I saw the wings fer sure. They were like giant bat wings. Her hand's didn't look right either, had kinda… like each finger had a long knife on it. The others that were there scattered. I was feeling kinda scared so I lit outta there too."

The Constable nodded. He asked, "Claire Smith, did you bring a demon into this world?"

"I did, sir," she said with only a bit of fear in her voice. "I needed help, to prove what you and the judge have been doing. You accuse innocent women of witchcraft, find people to testify for a fee, then burn them and steal their lands. I dare the judge to deny it!"

"We do take the lands of those we find guilty of witchcraft," The Judge stated.

"After they are judged with paid witnesses. Can you deny that?" Claire asked.

"You are accusing the court of wrongful behavior!" the Judge snapped. "YOU are on trial, not me!"

"Do I get a witness?"

"If you have one."

Claire called, "Demon, come forth!"

Through the courtyard music blasted out and played, the opening to _The Eagles- Witchy Woman_.

Kumiko jumped down and let herself be visible as she sauntered towards the platform. Her hair was curly, black and long. She bore black eyes and wore a close fitting black dress. A nearby guard saw her. She raised a hand and hit him with a lightning bolt. He dropped and twitched, crying out weakly. The crowd quickly faded back from her. She walked on, the crowd backed away from her with fear in their eyes. A male voice sang.

_Raven hair and ruby lips_

_Sparks fly from her fingertips_

_Echoed voices in the night_

_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

_._

_Oooh hooo, witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Ooooh hooo_

_Witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eyes_

_._

_Held me spellbound in the night_

_Dancing shadows and firelight_

_Crazy laughter in another room_

_And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon_

_._

Kumiko eyed the people backing away from her and gesturing all kinds of anti-evil things. Casting a modified form of Charm, Jade cast 'Awe' at the mass, all they could do was make their gestures and gape at her as they moved to stay clear of her path.

_Well I know you wanna love her_

_Let me tell you brother_

_She's been sleepin in the devil's bed_

_And there's a rumor goin round_

_Someone's underground_

_She can lock you in the nighttime till your skin turns red._

_._

_Oooh hooo, witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Ooooh hooo_

_Witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eyes!_

Kumiko stepped up the stairs slowly, eyeing the Judge and the Constable who were looking nervous. Getting to the top step, Kumiko raised a hand. The music stopped.

The priest got up the nerve to step forward and brandish his cross at her. "Begone, evil thing!"

Kumiko snapped the cross up out of his hand and kissed it, then offered it back. "I have not come for evil, but for justice."

The pastor gapped at her.

"Aren't you supposed to swear me in?" she asked.

The pastor blinked at her. "But … you're a demon." he said weakly.

"That's right, I am. The bible, raise it up." she coaxed.

The pastor did. Kumiko laid her long nailed hand on it. Her wings unfurled quickly. "I, Kumiko Yeager, hereby swear on all that is holy to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth as God as my witness."

"It has to be a trick!" the Constable barked.

Kumiko cast him a smirk. "You know don't know anything about demons, do you? I doubt your pastor does either. If a demon tells a lie, we loose all our powers. I have no intention of loosing my powers over the likes of you. Since I was born into this world, I also dwell here. I am not what you call evil, but I do have my abilities, and since I am a member of the Witch Hill Catholic church, I can also call on God to witness my actions and have done so. I came here to see justice done, and that is what I will do."

"Why are you here, demon?" the judge demanded in a squeak.

"Did Claudia Smith call you?" the Constable asked.

"She did." Kumiko said and walked towards him. "I was yanked out of my home and dumped in a field where Claudia was summoning me." Kumiko glanced at Claudia and added, "I wasn't happy with her. She actually thought she could command me. She can't. No one can except my husband." Kumiko stopped and eyed the judge. "It is not Claudia who is on trial here today. It is You Ed Cornwall, and you David Tanner, for falsely accusing and convicting women of being witches, then murdering them by burning them to death."

"Guards, seize her!" the judge yelled.

Two guards ran up into the platform, Kumiko gave a push of air, they both flew back off the platform. Another raised his rifle. His head blasted out blood and he fell dead from the shot Frank planted in his head.

The crowd backed away from the platform. Some went to run and found the streets were now solid walls.

"No one leaves until this trial is finished!" Kumiko boomed out. "Here is the accusation. Ed Cronwall and David Tanner arraigned to have women who held land, found guilty of witchcraft and murdered, then sold their lands and kept the profit for themselves. Ed Cornwall, how do you plead?"

The judge was ready to claim his innocence but boomed out, "Guilty, yes, we did it!" He froze, shocked at his own words.

"David Tanner, how do you plead?"

"Guilty!" he snapped, meaning to say he was innocent. His face paled.

"As I cannot lie here, neither can you," Kumiko told him. She turned and walked to the edge of the stage. "People! These men have killed 14 women for the sake of their own profit. Not because those women deserved to die, or even did anything. They have admitted to it. God is watching us, what say you? Do you let them get away with it, or do they suffer what they did to 14 other innocent women?"

A sister of one of the witches who'd died in flames yelled, "Burn them!"

The call was taken up by a few more, then many more. Soon the chant of 'burn them' was being sounded out in a chant. Some who wanted them to see justice, others who just didn't want to anger this powerful demon.

Kumiko raised her hands up to quiet the crowd. The Constable tried to get back in the door he came out of. It wouldn't open. The pastor did find his voice.

"Please!" he cried. "If what you say is true, then yes, they need to be punished, but do not stoop to their methods!"

Kumiko nodded to him. "You are correct. If there is torment to be dealt out, that is up to God, not us." Kumiko them motioned to the portal where Liz was waiting. "Executioner, come forth!"

Liz appeared on the stage, white haired and red eyed.

Ed jumped up to run. Liz zipped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar. David turned to see her. She stared at him. In a hypnotic tone, she said, "Come here."

Stiffly, he did. Liz pulled them over to face the crowd. "Kneel," she intoned and helped them drop to their knees.

Both men looked glassy-eyed. Liz got behind them and drew a katana. She looked at Kumiko.

"Carry out the sentence," Kumiko said.

With single swing, Liz took both their heads. She then wiped her sword off on a cloth and slide her blade back into the sheath. "Anything else?"

"Bring me Claudia's book."

Liz walked back to the portal and disappeared.

Kumiko cut Claudia's hands free then walked back to the edge of the platform again. Looking over the crowd, she said, "If you are wondering, Claudia does have some spells, but she is not really a witch. There are no real witches in this area, I looked. The spells Claudia has are in a book. If you want, I will tear out and burn every spell that is not beneficial to people and the community. She does not have any power to make her own."

"Ahhh, demon?" a man asked.

"It's Kumiko. Yes?"

"There are spells in that book that can be harmful?'

"Any spell can be harmful if not cast correctly. There are some black magic spells in there also."

"If that book is destroyed, then Claudia can't do any magic at all?"

"That is correct."

Claudia asked, "Please, let me keep the good spells! The whole reason I wanted to be a witch was to do good things!"

Kumiko motioned to the crowd. "Claudia, look at these people! They are frightened. They do not trust any witchcraft. Why do you think those men were able to raise so much fear? For their sake and yours, burn that book! The risk of keeping it is too great for all of you."

The man looked around and said, "I think we'll all feel better if we watch that book burn."

Kumiko looked at Claudia. Claudia was upset, but nodded.

"Liz? The book?" Kumiko called.

Liz appeared again carrying Claudia's spell book. She went over and handed it to Kumiko.

"Someone, I need a brazier," Kumiko announced.

A few men hurried over to a brazier used to cook food in the square. They brought it over and up onto the platform.

"The coals are still hot," one explained.

Kumiko opened the book and tore a page out. She dropped the page on the coals, it lit. Feeding the fire page by page, Kumiko said, "Contrary to the belief of some, humans cannot be witches. Humans cannot perform magic. They need a device, like this book to allow them to perform magic. Take away the device, and spells cannot be cast. If there is no device, then there is no magic. Claudia did do her best to stop the cruelty those men were performing. She did the only thing she could."

With a sob, Claudia said, "That book is very old!"

"It was," Kumiko agreed, tossing another page in the fire. "And you should not have had it to begin with. You were very lucky. You got me, and not some malevolent entity that would have made your lives hell. Even helpful spells can go horribly wrong if mis-cast. A faded symbol, a mispronounced word or state of mind can mean disaster. I do this to save you from yourself."

Frank made his way up to the platform. "Kumiko, can't you do that a little faster?" he asked.

"No, Jade said each page must be destroyed completely." Kumiko replied. She tossed another page in. It flared bright red and gave off a noxious puff of smoke.

"That wasn't a very nice spell," Kumiko noted.

Everyone watched Kumiko empty the book of pages, then place the cover on edge so it too, burned up completely. She then stepped back and looked at the Pastor. "Please, bless those ashes."

The pastor did. He then looked at Kumiko. "I don't understand. How can you, a demon, perform a good deed?"

Kumiko cast him a smirk. "It is said God works in mysterious ways, you should know that."

"Speaking of that," Liz said and pulled out Kumiko's leash. She hooked it on the collar and held the handle out to Frank. "Someone has done good."

Frank took the handle and grinned. "Yes, she did. Come, Kumiko, time for a reward."

Kumiko beamed a smile and bounced in place. "Ya-hooo, let's go!"

Frank walked to the portal with Kumiko and disappeared. Liz followed, stopping briefly to glare at the crowd. "Don't make us come back here," she warned then walked though.

All the walls that had appeared on the streets vanished. The Pastor looked around at the headless bodies and the braizer that had stopped smoking. He looked at Claudia. "No more witchcraft?"

"No sir," she said sadly.

"Then I call on everyone to forgive Claudia!" he announced.

Nods and agreements passed through the crowd. After today, no one wanted to see any more cruelty.


End file.
